Greenminded Fellow, I Am
by LM Simpson
Summary: twoshot The most forbidden territory for Tintin and Captain Haddock are in their own minds.
1. Tintin's Fantasy

**Title: **Greenminded Fellow, I Am  
**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
**Pairing(s): **Tintin/Haddock  
**Warning(s): **slash, sexual content, language,  
**Disclaimer: **I am not associated with Moulinsart. **  
Other tidbits: **There will be an update to "Fishes" in the near future. But for now, here's this.

For the lovely Bianca Castafarina's "fantasy" prompt. I do already have a fanfic in this same style (i.e. one like in Nancy Friday books), but it's okay at best considering it was one of my first slash attempts. (See for yourself)There wasn't even a fantasy mention until the very last fucking paragraph. So this is my making amends.

Oh, and I changed Tintin's name just to further "authenticate" this like as if it was something from the likes of _Men in Love_. I'm not sure if I should include one from the captain, especially since the other fill to this prompt has already got that covered. *shrugs*

0000

**Remi**

I'm a rather famous reporter in real life (at least, I am in my native Europe), so I'm further grateful that you guaranteed anonymity in your inquiry. I consider myself a plain fellow; I'm positive that if any of my friends (or enemies) saw this they would be shocked out of their minds. So many people consider me a saint that the knowledge I wrote this would be quite scandalous, believe me!

But first, before we get to the meat of this letter, here is my backstory.

I'm in my early twenties, a proud Catholic and a proud Belgian. I've had no formal education but I consider myself intelligent enough without it. The Boy Scouts taught me more than Catholic school ever did. I am a bachelor and have lived on my own since my mid-teens. But that does not mean that I'm single. I do have a male lover nineteen years my senior. Our sex life is as healthy as one can be if you ask me.

Even so, I'm hesitant to divulge this particular fantasy of mine to him. He is far brash than I am, but even this would cross the line for him. I'm afraid he will call me crazy. As embarrassed as I am to think about it beyond the rare masturbation time (or when I'm struggling to climax during intercourse—even rarer), I still feel this need to tell _someone_. When I discovered your request in an underground gentlemen's magazine (which I don't read very often, I'll tell you that), I finally had my chance.

Anyhow, here it is:

My lover and I are sitting in the very back of a sparsely filled adult movie theater. There are perhaps another ten men in the movie theater, as well as one woman I presume is with her boyfriend or spouse. The movie is about two well-built men meeting each other in downtown Paris. The first sex scene, set in a subway, is raw, graphic, and very arousing if the enlarging bulge between my legs is anything to say about it. The temptation to touch myself is so great but I manage to fight the urge at that time.

Not so for my friend. I hear him unbuckling and unzipping as slowly and as quietly as possible so as to not bring immediate attention to him. He pulls out his enormous cock (he really is well-endowed in real life) and rubs his hand up and down the shaft as the larger of the two takes the other on the screen. He fights shivers and moans at first but ultimately emits a couple pleasurable cries. They sound like growls, which set me on fire.

He gets even louder when I pull his hand away, lower myself, and begin licking first his scrotum, then the precum from his head. Although I cannot see I'm positive that someone is surely staring at us by now. My teeth grazes along his length as I knead his scrotum with my other hand. He grabs at my hair with both hands and controls me like a marionette. His hips hop and grind against me. I hear his grunts and I hear the movie sub's grunts beginning to overlap each other, which motivates me to suck him even harder. My erection is begging for freedom by now. A hand leaves his scrotum and the other props me up against the sticky cum stricken floor as I fumble to bail it from its fabric jail. My own stifled moan resonates over his cock. I feel my anus impulsively twitching for my lover to fuck me.

It's only when I hear the other moviegoers commenting that I finally stop. To my surprise, they're _cheering us on_. They cry that my friend should fuck me. My hole twitches once more with anticipation. _Yes, yes, you should fuck me_, my eyes say, no, _beg_ to him.

I'm positive that this would feel very uncomfortable in real life, but in my fantasy I am as comfortable as I would be in the bed we share. He pulls my pants off and positions me above him, still sitting. Somehow he enters me painlessly without lubricant, saliva or otherwise. I ride him with only the screen's glow showing my back. The crowd demands that they see me. My friend complies. As he continues pumping into me I clutch to the armrests to my sides for support. I can faintly see men pleasuring themselves throughout the center sitting area. In fact, all of them are, except for one man sucking on the woman's silver dollar sized nipples. The men on screen are currently in a _soixante-neuf_ position in a fancy hotel room. I can feel my lover's breath and curses, so untypically salty for him, against my back as his head makes multiple contact with my prostate. I fight to not come immediately.

I lean forward and he goes with me. I'm clutching the seat facing me as he stands and continues thrusting. Men are now moving towards us, still rubbing their cocks. Two men stand beside us in our row and masturbate until warm white spurts of cum whip onto my back. The same goes to the men in the row in front of us, only their seed paints my cheeks and shoulder. The man and woman are fucking each other partially clothed on the floor.

My friend spanks my right cheek once before withdrawing, taking a couple of breathers, before shoving his entire length into me again. A man shoves his penis into my mouth and I suck it until he comes in my mouth. I swallow all of it, somehow without gagging. The man and woman are standing by. The woman, nipples still sticking out over her open blouse, is naked from the hips down. Her lover supports her as she squeezes her crotch into my face. My nose hits her clitoris as I lick the semen from her vagina. The remaining unspent men are stroking each other. The men that already came still cheer my friend and everyone else on.

Eventually, it becomes too much for all of us. Somehow the men, my friend, the woman and I all howl from the hardest orgasms all of us have ever had. My legs shake like jelly as I sit down, exhausted and covered in cum, on the man I love most in this world. We kiss and caress each other before watching the rest of the movie.


	2. Captain's Fantasy

**A/N: **Funnily enough, I usually skip Nancy's psychological analysis for certain fantasies if I'm reading them for "casual reading material (hur hur)." But considering that "Greenminded" is going to be a twoshot now (y'all were just so kind to Tintin's fantasy), I thought that I might as well continue it like a Nancy Friday book. (My main association with her books are due to great gratitude for her helping me find my own 'secret garden.')

_Remi, it turns out, was not the only one at his residence to submit a letter to me. I have printed themside-by-side each other for comparison. Even now I feel a bit hesitant to have performed such an action, but in the end I gave in. Both are terrified that the other would find each other crazy if the deepest, darkest thoughts of their mind were exposed, but neither should really be. From Remi constantly referring to Francis (below) as "his friend" to Francis writing poetic about how much he is "in debt" for Remi's affections, it is clear both of them deeply care for each other. Surely both men would understand that fantasies are just that—fantasies. Maybe Remi does not really want public sex—maybe he only conjures such a fantasy (which includes men cheering them on during an encounter) as a way of further validating his relationship in a society that condemns homosexuality. The same could easily be said for Francis's fantasy. I hope that this is a relationship to last for decades. Remi, Francis—if both of you read this, I wish you two the best._

**Francis, Remi's Lover**

I'm homosexual. There, I said it. I'm living proof that even the burliest of men can be sodomites. It took me years to admit that, from imagining a favored teacher humping against me as a schoolboy (and just humping—my twelve year old mind wasn't particularly creative) to crushing on a lifelong friend from my merchant shipping days as an adult. During that time, I tried fighting it by having the occasional tryst with lady walkers or sneaking my first mate's French postcards. Only when my best friend and future lover confessed in a letter that he lusted for me did I finally accept it. I'm thankful for the lad for many things, but teaching me to actually love someone so deeply it ingrains into your soul is perhaps the one I'm most in debt over.

In fact, I love him so much I'd love to share him… In my fantasies, at least. If he really cheated on me it would kill me inside, but engaged in a threesome (or even watching him with another man—even if it was our professor friend, or an Estonian pilot we've bumped into several times—knowing it's just a quick, mindless fuck and nothing serious) would be quite… blissful, for a lack of better words.

Naturally, one of my favorite fantasies I use while having a wank (I masturbate when I'm missing the lad during one of his business trips) is him with another man. To be precise, as one of our acquaintances would say: him with a Chinese friend of his.

It usually goes like this, you see: I return home after a long day in town on my birthday. I am so exhausted that I just want to take a nap more than anything. I walk upstairs to my bedroom before hearing noises inside it. To my surprise it is my lover and our Chinese friend hugging each other, both stark naked, on our bed.

Before I begin yelling at them and calling them ectoplasms, grubworms, and bashi-bazouks for committing infidelity (and on my birthday, to top it off!), they both sing "Happy Birthday" to me. The lad informs me that for a birthday present ["Fang"] and he will put on a show. If I like it enough, they'll even let me join them! Intrigued, I grab a chair from my writing desk and watch.

I dominate my lover in bed, but in this scenario _he _dominated the Chinese boy (who, for the record, is as graceful and serene as a crane in real life). They resume kissing, only instead of leaning over like when they began, they are now facing each other. ["Remi"] clutches Fang's cock and rubs it against his. Fang begins instinctively lightly thrusting into the lad's hand and faintly moans.

I'm smiling and nodding my noggin as my friend prompts the Chinese boy onto his back—horizontally across the bed so I can see all-, turns himself around, and begin sucking each other off. The boys continue like this for a few minutes, not just performing blowjobs but also sticking one, two, even three saliva-covered fingers into each other's assholes. The lad also occasionally tongues Fang's hole, which sends Fang into a cock licking frenzy.

The lad is beginning to glisten with sweat. When his mouth is occasionally away from Fang's prick it's shaped from pleasured moaning. The only thing more beautiful than that is when he finally comes with me inside him. My cock is wanting by now. I struggle to control myself, which I'll admit is not written in my genetic code (the controlling myself, that is).

Fang positions himself on all fours. The lad grabs some lubricant from the nightstand, and then opens a drawer to reveal a hidden rubber toy. The solid black dildo, which has a wide base, is a good eight inches long, even longer than mine.

"I'm going to put all of this inside your tight hole," Remi says, "And you better not cry. Only wimps cry. Are you a wimp, Fang?"

Fang, shakes his head and answers in Chinese. The lad spreads the boy's cheeks and plunges the lubricated toy's head into his asshole. Then, as my lover twists the toy's head and just the head to toy with him, he begins groaning

"More," Fang pants, "Deeper."

The lad complies, shoving the toy in one stroke, until the base hits Fang's ass. It happens so fast that Fang does not react at first. The lad resumes pumping after getting him used to it. Fang cries out again, this time stroking his cum heavy cock and balls.

By now I'm licking my lips and struggling to get out my clothes fast enough without falling. I've been wide enough awake for awhile now. I need to shoot soon, or I would explode in my pants.

I reach my bed in record time. I thrust my tongue into Remi's mouth as he finishes drilling into the Chinese boy's ass. He lets go of the toy (leaving it all way up him) and lies down on our bed, legs spread. I swiftly lube up and take him immediately. I anchor myself with his suspended legs and we begin thrusting against each other rhythmically. Fang has since left the bed and is on the floor, squatting and impaling himself with the dildo as he watches.

Feeling a tad guilty about leaving the boy out of our fun, I slip out from my lover and prompt him to get up for a moment. I invite Fang back onto the bed, instruct him to lie down. Remi inserts Fang's cock up his ass and begins riding him reverse cowboy style. I wank a couple of times before telling them to pause. My lover's eyes are wide as I somehow enter him with Fang still inside it. We've tried fisting before but even this was a new one for him. The lad comes within moments, vocalizing as he shoots sperm all about his chest. I come in real life at this point as well, and end of fantasy.

This would definitely not happen in real life, for so many reasons. In fact, I'm actually concerned that Remi could get hurt if we actually did this. But everything is safe and sound in a dream, of course. A man can dream, am I right?


End file.
